Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the field of printer technology and discloses a printing cartridge for use in an image printer or the like. In particular, the present invention discloses a printing cartridge that includes an integrated circuit device.
Recently, digital printing technology has been proposed as a suitable replacement for traditional camera and photographic film techniques. The traditional film and photographic techniques rely upon a film roll having a number of pre-formatted negatives which are drawn past a lensing system and onto which is imaged a negative of a image taken by the lensing system. Upon the completion of a film roll, the film is rewound into its container and forwarded to a processing shop for processing and development of the negatives so as to produce a corresponding positive set of photos.
Unfortunately, such a system has a number of significant drawbacks. Firstly, the chemicals utilized are obviously very sensitive to light and any light impinging upon the film roll will lead to exposure of the film. They are therefore required to operate in a light sensitive environment where the light imaging is totally controlled. This results in onerous engineering requirements leading to increased expense. Further, film processing techniques require the utilizing of a xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d and its subsequent processing onto a xe2x80x9cpositivexe2x80x9d film paper through the utilization of processing chemicals and complex silver halide processing etc. This is generally unduly cumbersome, complex and expensive. Further, such a system through its popularity has lead to the standardization on certain size film formats and generally minimal flexibility is possible with the aforementioned techniques.
Recently, all digital cameras have been introduced. These camera devices normally utilize a charge coupled device (CCD) or other form of photosensor connected to a processing chip which in turn is connected to and controls a media storage device which can take the form of a detachable magnetic card. In this type of device, the image is captured by the CCD and stored on the magnetic storage device. At some later time, the image or images that have been captured are down loaded to a computer device and printed out for viewing. The digital camera has the disadvantage that access to images is non-immediate and the further post processing step of loading onto a computer system is required, the further post processing often being a hindrance to ready and expedient use.
Therefore, there remains a general need for an improved form of camera picture image production apparatus which is convenient, simple and effective in operation. Further, there also remains a need for a simple form of portable, immediate print media on which images can be effectively reproduced.
In the parent application, there is disclosed the use of an authentication chip to provide information in connection with the print media and the media colorant that is supplied with the cartridge. The Applicant has identified that it would be highly desirable to provide a means whereby information concerning at least the media colorant could be supplied together with the cartridge. With suitable encryption techniques, this could be used to inhibit after-market refilling. As is well known in the field of printing technology, such after-market refilling has become a cause for substantial concern in the printing industry.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing cartridge that comprises
a housing; and
an integrated circuit device that is positioned on the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry that carries data relating to at least one of: a serial number of the cartridge, a media and a media colorant.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of determining a media colorant of a printing cartridge, the method comprising the step of reading memory circuitry of an integrated circuit device positioned on a housing of the printing cartridge, the memory circuitry carrying data relating to the media colorant.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing cartridge that comprises
a housing;
a media colorant supply arrangement positioned within the housing and containing a supply of media colorant; and
an integrated circuit device positioned on the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry carrying data relating to the media colorant.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of determining media of a printing cartridge, the method comprising the step of reading memory circuitry of an integrated circuit device positioned on a housing of the printing cartridge, the memory circuitry carrying data relating to the media of the printing cartridge.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a printing cartridge that comprises
a housing;
a media supply arrangement positioned within the housing and containing a supply of media; and
an integrated circuit device positioned on the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry carrying data relating to the media.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of determining media and media colorant of a printing cartridge, the method comprising the step of reading memory circuitry of an integrated circuit device positioned on a housing of the printing cartridge, the memory circuitry carrying data relating to the media colorant and the media of the printing cartridge.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing cartridge that comprises
a housing;
media and media colorant supply arrangements positioned within the housing and containing a supply of media and a supply of media colorant, respectively; and
an integrated circuit device positioned on the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry carrying data relating to the media colorant and the media.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided an authentication chip for a printing cartridge having a housing, a media colorant supply arrangement positioned within the housing and containing a supply of media colorant, and a feed mechanism positioned in the housing for feeding the media colorant to a printing mechanism, the authentication chip comprising
an integrated circuit device that is mountable in the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry that incorporates data relating to the media colorant.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided an authentication chip for a printing cartridge having a housing, a media supply arrangement positioned within the housing and containing a supply of media, and a feed mechanism positioned in the housing for feeding the media to a printing mechanism, the authentication chip comprising
an integrated circuit device that is mountable in the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry that incorporates data relating to the media.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an authentication chip for a printing cartridge having a housing, media colorant and media supply arrangements positioned within the housing and containing a supply of media colorant and a supply of media, respectively, and feed mechanisms positioned in the housing for feeding the media colorant and the media to a printing mechanism, the authentication chip comprising
an integrated circuit device that is mountable in the housing, the integrated circuit device having memory circuitry that incorporates data relating to the media colorant and the media.
The invention is now described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings. The specific nature of the following description should not be construed as limiting in any way the broad nature of this summary.